


Bring Me to Life

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Obidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Padmé learns about Anakin from Obi-Wan, she attempts to commit suicide...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Padmé Amidala gripped the railing of the balcony, staring down at the lake and the lost horizon. So much had changed in the last three years, more for worse than better. She sighed and looked down at her hand, and the green Jappor snippet Anakin had given her when she was fourteen. She loved him then, she knew but it wasn't enough. Love wasn't enough to keep him from falling.

 

She gripped the railing more firmly, staring again at the lake and then at her Jappor snippet again. She'd lost Anakin...Obi-Wan came to her a couple days ago and told her everything; Padmé took it all in stride, which worried the Jedi Master greatly. He worried about leaving her alone, but she insisted she would be fine.

 

Padmé laughed to herself, except I'm not. She looked down at her other hand, a small Nubian pistol in it. What else did she have to live for anyway? Anakin wasn't coming back, not to her anyway because he found a new love. Obi-Wan himself even said it he was so full of hate and anger, he could feel his apprentice's pain and inner turmoil.

 

As Padmé stood there, holding the Jappor snippet in one hand and the pistol in the other, it started to rain and she loosened her grip on the railing. Raining today, the crying sky, just like my heart is, Padmé thought. How fitting. Finally, Padmé brought the pistol to her head, ready to pull the trigger when she felt a strong arm pull her back from the railing and take hold of the pistol. She looked up at the face and rolled her eyes...She really didn't want to see him, but he was there anyway.

 

"Leave me, Obi-Wan. Please, leave me," Padmé cried but he held her wrists firmly, not willing to let go.

 

He nodded, "No Padmé, death isn't the way. You die, the Emperor wins and all hope is lost..."

 

"All hope is lost, Obi-Wan!" she cried and broke free of his grip, throwing the Jappor snippet onto the watery ground. "I can't live like this, Ben. How am I supposed to live my life without him? I have to end it, there's no other way,"

 

Obi-Wan sighed as he stood there, staring at her. Her face was pale, probably from not eating in the last couple days. He blamed himself so much for what happened...He knew Anakin's fall was his fault but too see Padmé give up all hope, ached his soul. "Padmé, listen to me. Come inside..." He looked down at the pistol, "If this doesn't kill you, pneumonia will and you need to eat,"

 

"What does it matter?" she asked, "Tomorrow isn't going to change. The darkness will still be there..."

 

"It does matter, Padmé," he whispered and looked at the horizon, "It matters because you're pregnant with twins,"

 

She turned and looked at him, not really sure how to respond to that statement until she slapped his face. Padmé stood still before crying again, adding more red to her eyes and touched his face, "I'm sorry, Ben. I'm sorry...I just..."

 

He grabbed her into his arms and hugged her, "I understand, Padmé,"

 

"Didn't he love me enough? Why couldn't I save him?" she questioned, her tears flowing more freely now.

 

"I ask myself the same thing every time I close my eyes and relive those horrid last moments," he whispered and kissed her forehead, "But this is a sign, Padmé."

 

She shrugged and looked at him, "Sign? Don't you mean a bad omen?"

 

Obi-Wan smiled, brushing her cheek, "No, not a bad omen. I meant, we will have a new hope, Padmé. With your twins, we can redeem the galaxy and Anakin, hopefully bring him back to the good side one day,"

 

"That's crazy, Obi-Wan. You said yourself it wasn't possible..."

 

"I know, but Padmé, if they are as strong as their father, I know it's possible," he said, "We'll get him back, I promise you that," he whispered, "And you'll be reunited with him,"

 

She looked at him curiously, "What about you?"

 

He shrugged, "What about me?"

 

"Obi-Wan, he was your son...You loved him so much too...Don't you have faith you'll be reunited again?"

 

"I wish the same if Qui-Gon were here, but I don't think I could spend the rest of eternity looking at his face and reliving the same nightmare over and over again..." he said and looked into Padmé's brown eyes, "Sorry. I know I'm supposed to be giving you support..."

 

She nodded and brushed her hand against his cheek, "You are, you're here with me, Obi-Wan. That's all I need right now," He was shocked as Padmé took his head in her hands and kissed him. Strangely, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Padmé's back and dropped the pistol to the ground as the rain fell around them.

 

As they stood there, both soaked in rain, Obi-Wan held on tight to Padmé's small body and whispered into her ear, "I'm always here with you, my love." She smiled and hugged him tighter as they left the balcony and walked back inside the retreat.

 

The End 


End file.
